Wondering Who I Am
by Rohynn
Summary: In an effort to prepare for the war Harry does something stupid and ends up a long way from home. For eight years. XOver with Blade Trinity.
1. Chapter 1

Working on a Title

By: Rohynn

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own any of the blade movies. The fight sequence between Abbey and Hannibal below is from the comic book that came with the three movie DVD set.

Warning Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Read at your own discression.

* * *

Harry's face was almost Expressionless as he walked off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9 ¾ . The gleaming fire engine red train had just pulled in. Hermione and Ron stepped on to the platform right behind him. All the sudden he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug and squeezed. Realizing the fiery red hair belonged to Mrs. Weasley he hugged her back slightly. Letting go reluctantly Mrs.Weasley smiled a watery smile.

"Well, Harry let's get you to you Uncle, shall we?" Lupin said from behind Mrs.Weasley. Harry nodded reluctantly and turning he hugged both his friends goodbye and he promised he'd owl them. When he exited into the muggle world he saw his uncle already being accosted by Mad-Eye. His Uncle getting a bit purpler by the second.

Sighing he walked over to where his Uncle and Mad-Eye were arguing.

"-If we hear one complaint from Harry about you Muggles mistreating him, you'll be seeing me." Mad-Eye was saying. Vernon nodded, and turned a putrescent shade of purple. Mad-Eye turned around and nodded to Harry. His fake eye whizzing about.

"Potter, be careful. There are too many death eaters running loose right now for you to be safe, someone will be watching you again. They'll stay outside most of the time, but if you leave they will follow you, if you see something strange tell your guard. Constant Vigilance Potter." Mad-Eye said and walked away.

"Come on Potter." Vernon said, purpling at having to say the freaks proper name. Harry just sighed and dragged his trunk along behind him, balancing Hedwig's cage. Vernon just unlocked the boot, and sat in the driver's seat, Harry struggled to put the trunk in the boot, and when it slid in with a _plop_ he closed the boot and took Hedwig with him to sit in the back seat. His uncle grunted and they sped away from Kings Cross.

* * *

When they reached # 4 Privet Drive, Vernon stepped out of the car and left Harry sitting in there, brooding. He really needed a way to get away from England. Maybe there was a solution to his problem in one of the books he'd Owl ordered. Shaking his head he realized he'd been sitting in the car for fifteen minutes. He got out and taking Hedwig's cage and his trunk with him he walked in to the house and up the stairs and into the room he'd be staying in for the rest of the summer. It wasn't his room, not really. Setting his things up around the room he came across one of the books he'd Owl Ordered. He didn't really know why he'd picked this particular book, but something had told him he'd need it. Frowning, he sat down on the lumpy mattress his aunt called a bed; he flipped through the book and was surprised when he came across a page in the book about teleporting.

_Teleporting, though similar to apparating in that it transports the person to a desired place, has an entirely different process behind it. Only people with large magical reserves can Teleport. When Teleporting you pull you're magic in to your center and think of where you want to go. The Ministry of Magic cannot detect Teleporting and the practice of it is frowned upon. Though it is very rare for a witch or a wizard to have the magical reserves to accomplish it. If one Teleports out of the Country they are currently in and the witch or wizard teleporting is underage, the Ministry cannot detect the person's magic. It is even rarer for an underage witch or wizard to have the reserves to Teleport because they have not yet reached their magical maturity. The person able to pull off such a feat was Albus Dumbledore himself._

Harry started in surprise.

Thinking about it, he decided it was worth a try. The Ministry couldn't detect him doing it, and since there was no one in the room with him to see him make a fool of himself, he settled himself in one corner on the room and pulled his magic to his center and imagined himself on the other side of the room. It didn't exactly go as he planned. Instead he ended up in the middle of an alley, and it was dark. He felt around for his wand and groaned as he realized he'd left it sitting on the bed, back in privet drive. Making sure no one else was in the dark alley with him he prepared to Teleport back to Privet Drive. Just as he started pulling his magic to his center he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and grunted in pain as something struck the back of his head.

Just as he lost consciousness he saw a pale face with fangs.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The Vampire walked up to the thirty story building and went to the elevator. He dragged the Human he'd found in the alleyway along with him. Pressing the button for the 29th floor and waited patiently for the elevator to rich its destination. The doors slid open and he sauntered in to Danica Talos' lair. When the she-bitch herself walked in to the room he tossed the human at her feet.

"I thought you might like the look of this one."

Danica Talos smirked, revealing pearly white fangs.

"Thank you, my dear brother."

Asher smirked. He gave this one two months at most.

How wrong he was.

* * *

When he woke up he looked around the room he was in and couldn't remember who he was. The walls were a pure sanitary white. If it weren't for the handcuffs around his wrists and feet, effectively strapping him to the steel table he was on he'd have thought he was in some kind of hospital. Then she walked in. The black hair made her deathly pale skin stand out even more. The fangs and almost cat like eyes really freaked him. She was dressed in a pure white outfit.

"Who the hell are you!" he shouted.

She said nothing, just smirked even wider as she walked up to him. When she reached him she laid her hand on his chest and dragged her fingernails down, drawing blood. His face screwed up in pain.

"What the Hell was that for!" He managed to get out.

"What's you're name, human?" She said digging red lacquered fingernails in and causing the wound to bleed more. When he didn't say anything she dragged a nail sharply across his right cheek.

"I don't know!" He screamed.

Minor surprise showed in her dilated eyes before it was squashed.

"Then pick a name."

He said the first thing that came to mind, as she dragged a fingernail in a zigzag pattern across his forehead.

"Ha-Ha-Hannibal King." He gasped out as she twisted his wrist.

"Hannibal King, welcome to my world." She said as she brought out a wickedly sharpened knife, and smiled sadistically

His screams of pain reached no one.

* * *

1 year later, July 31st

Hannibal started awake. He'd had one of those awful nightmares again. There'd been a green light and hundreds of people had all died at once. Danica moved beside him. He slowly laid down again, not wanting to wake her. He needed all the rest he could get. The bitch was planning something, he knew it. And he sure as hell didn't want whatever she was planning to happen before at least some of his body felt semi normal again. He held his breath as she moved again. Her eyes opened just as he closed his and tried to fall asleep.

"Hannibal, why don't you wake up, I've got something for you." She said, drawing herself up to his neck and holding him still. She lowered her fangs down to his neck and bit down, hard.

He had one last thought before he fell unconscious from blood loss.

She was going to turn him in to the thing he despised most.

A Vampire.

* * *

When Hannibal woke up he was hungry. And he knew what he wanted, though he despised himself for it. Blood. There was also and itching sensation just below his abdomen. Moving his shirt slightly he could see it. She'd put the glyph on him. She'd always said he was her property; he'd fought her until now. She'd done it while he'd been unable to stop her, but even she knew she'd never have him. A door creaking open brought his attention to it, a girl only 12 was thrown in. There was blood on her cheeks, mixed with tears and bruises. She looked on him with pleading eyes. But his eyes were drawn to the blood congealing on her cheek, and before he could stop himself he'd sprang on her and had bitten her neck.

He was never himself again after that day.

* * *

5 years later

Hannibal was slouched on a couch, trying to get as drunk as a vampire could get, which unfortunately for him, wasn't very drunk at all, he wasn't even slightly inebriated damnit!

The elevator doors opening caught his attention. Steve, the familiar who guarded the elevator was being pushed out of it by the hottest chick he'd ever seen. And she was human. After knocking the familiar unconscious she back flipped off the entryway and down two floors, shooting vamps as she went.

He watched as she killed vamps left and right. She stopped for a second in front of four vamps that were slowly coming closer to her. Tossing the guns down, she pulled out two silver stakes and killed all four. Then she made her way over to him. He didn't even move as she made ready to stake him.

"You gonna stand up, or should I stake you on the couch?" She said to him.

"I'm sensing penis envy." He drawled from his position on the couch.

"Let me guess, someone killed your best friend, and now you're out for revenge." He continued.

Leaping at him she said "Fuck you."

Swing his leg out at her he retorted with, "Get in line."

His leg connected with her chest and she grunted in pain, "Nice tits, very firm. Are they real?"

She slammed in to a glass table and yelled; "Now you're pissing me off!"

"Is that all you've got?"

Her foot slammed into his neck, pushing him back.

"Princess, this after-school special, is about to come to an end. " He said dodging the stake she tried to stab him with. He grabbed her arm and swung her back first into the wall.

A silver dagger slid out of her boot and she swung her foot at his neck. He was trapped between a silver dagger and the wall.

"That's it princess, now you're making me hard." He said wincing internally as the silver started to sting.

"Come on, do it. Finish what you started."

"You want to die?" She questioned, honestly curious.

"Sometime today, if it's not inconvenient"

She brought her leg down and he slid to the ground rubbing his head.

"It's what you're here for isn't it? Go ahead; you'd be doing me a favor.

"You have another choice."

Angrily he exclaimed, "Choice? What choice do I have? Death is the only way out of this fucking pyramid scheme."

"It doesn't have to be that way…There is a cure. I'm offering you a chance to take your life back and help me fight the people that did this to you." She said offering her hand to him. He took it.

* * *

2 years later.

Hannibal and Abbey ran up to where Blade and Drake were lying. The sun was rising and all around them the bodies of vampires were combusting. Neither Drake nor Blade was moving. Hannibal came out of his shock when he heard the sirens.

"Abbey, the cops are coming. We have to go." Abbey nodded and together they fled.

* * *

A week later

A splitting pain in his head sent him crashing to the floor dropping his glass of soda the glass shattered as he flew to the floor. Abbey, Zoë and Caulder burst in to the room and checked Hannibal.

"What's wrong with him?" Abbey asked as Caulder checked Hannibal's pulse. Zoë looked anxiously and Hannibal's prone form.

"He passed out. His pulse is a little erratic. We need to get him to the infirmary." Caulder said putting one of Hannibal's arms over his shoulder as Abbey did the same.

_Harry you're a wizard._

_Hi I'm Ron Weasley._

_Hermione Granger._

_Voldemort_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches……born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while ht e other survives…_

_The-Boy-Who –Lived_

_Remus Lupin_

_James and Lily Potter_

_Harry Potter……………………………………………………_

* * *

He jerked awake and put his hand against his forehead.

A cool cloth rubbed his sweating forehead and he opened his eyes to see Abbey gazing at him in concern.

"What happened?" She asked touching his hand.

"I remember."

"W-what?"

"I remember who I am."

"Oh Hannibal this is great!" Abbey said leaping up and hugging him. Her hugged her back and let a hand slide a little too far…..

"Hannibal!" Abbey yelled glaring at him as she moved away to sit down in the chair next to his bed.

"What can I say, old habits die hard." He said smiling at her face.

She just shook her head at him.

"So, what is your real name?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry, Abbey, and Zoë walked off of the plane and into the bustling airport. A woman with curly black hair waited for them.

"Hello, I'm Karen. It's nice to finally meet the famous Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King." She said shaking their hands. She smiled at Zoë, who waved. She led the way to the baggage claim and once they'd gotten their things they trouped to the car and they were off to one of the Nightstalker bases in Scotland.

After out fitting them with concealable weapons the two Nightstalkers went for a walk in a small forest. They'd left Zoë watching cartoons at the base.

"So magic is really real?" Abbey asked for the thousandth time.

Smirking at her, he nodded. After looking around and making sure no one was around, he said "_Lumos"_ and a small ball of light flared up in his palm. Shaking her head in wonder, she smiled at him as he closed his fist and said, _"Nox"_.

They walked out of the forest and in to a deserted magical town. Hogsmeade. Frowning Hannibal looked around and pulled out one of his guns, and motioned for Abbey to do the same. The moved from shadow to shadow until the reached to gate to Hogwarts. It was closed and tightly bolted, frowning Hannibal waved his hand and the lock sprang open. Stopping for a second he tapped his fist on Abbey's head and then his own, disillusioning them. They both walked warily up to the Whomping Willow. Deftly dodging the wildly swinging branches Hannibal darted in and pushed the large knot in the Whomping Willow, making the tree still long enough for Abbey to dart in after him as they dove down a passage. Once they both stood and brushed themselves off, Harry led the way to where he hoped the humped back witch statue still stood.

They reached it.

Hannibal pressed his ear to the crack where light was coming through. Hearing nothing he pushed the Witch slightly and climbed out only to have a wand pointed at his forehead. Abbey climbed out after him and drew in a sharp breath as she backed into him. He assumed she was getting the same treatment. Looking hard at the face in front of him he recognized the person holding the wand.

"Ron!"

Ron's eyes had focused in on his forehead. Disbelief shone in his eyes quickly replaced by suspicion.

"Who are you?" Ron said, keeping his wand trained on Harry.

"It's me, Harry." He said smiling.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Tell me something only Harry would know." Ron said eyes trained on Harry's bright emerald green ones.

"In third year the Twins gave me the Marauders map. I snuck out this passageway and into Honeydukes under my invisibility cloak, you were talking to Hermione, you also wanted to get me Cockroach Clusters, which by the way I hate." Harry said smirking when Ron's eye's widened. The wand fell to the ground as he was swept in to a hug.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice exclaimed as she came up behind him and swept him in to a hug. Laughing he hugged them back.

When they finally let go of him, he looked at Abbey, who was barely containing her laughter.

"Find something funny, Whistler?" He said smirking as he reached out to pinch her ass. That shut her up quick. Backing up she pointed her gun at him and said, "The silver may not affect you anymore but it can still hurt." She said smirking as he back off, waving his hands in mock surrender.

"Um, Harry, Who is she?" Hermione asked eyeing Abbey suspiciously.

"This is my partner, Abigail Whistler. You can trust her" He added.

"Uh-huh. Harry, Minerva and Remus are going to want to see you. We've missed you so much." Hermione said, leading them down the Hallways to the Great Hall. Ron opened both doors and they walked in to the room. The Hall was very different. There was one large round table in the center of the hall. McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Mrs.Weasley, everyone was there. All eyes turned to the group as they entered. Ron led the way to where McGonagall, Remus and Mrs.Weasley were sitting.

Stopping in front of them Harry looked them over, there was more grey hair in both Lupin and Mrs.Weasley's hair. McGonagall's was pure white. All three looked so much older.

"Ronald, Hermione, what is the meaning of this? Who are they?" McGonagall demanded hard eyes trained on Harry and Abbey.

Lupin sniffed the air and smelled something familiar.

"H-Harry?" Lupin questioned looking at Harry. Nodding, he smiled when the Werewolf swept him into a hug.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Everyone was standing up and crowding around. There were exclamations, hugs, and some crying. Once everyone settled down Harry wandlessly conjured a large loveseat for Abbey and himself. Settling himself down he motioned for Abbey to have a seat also.

"Harry where have you been?" McGonagall asked still surprised that Harry could use wandless magic.

"Let me explain. I was reading a book on Teleportation and decided to try it. I accidentally teleported into an alleyway in LA, a Vampire knocked me out and took me to his sister, Danica," he sneered when he said her name, still hating the bitch. "I didn't remember who I was or what had happened….." Harry proceeded to tell them about what had happened for the last 8 years. He left out the worst things Danica had done to him.

* * *

2 hours later.

"So here I am." Harry finished off, his voice almost gone from talking non stop.

Abbey covered his hand with hers and patted it.

"Whistler if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming onto me." Hannibal said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Abbey snorted and said, "In your dreams King."

"Oh but you are." He said smirking as she hit him over the head.

"Harry! Don't speak that way!" Mrs.Weasley said admonishing him, as if he were still a child.

Frowning he said, "Mrs.Weasley, I'm not a child. Besides, Abbey doesn't mind. I've been speaking like this for 8 years; you're not going to change that now."

All the sudden a window burst open, and glass fell everywhere, revealing the night sky outside. Hannibal and Abbey covered their faces as they both took out their favorite weapons, Hannibal his electronic guns, with Sun Dog bullets, and Abbey her bow.

The other Witches and Wizards in the room drew their wands.

Ten more figures dropped in and in the light both Abbey and Hannibal could tell they were Vampires.

"King! How the hell did you get here?" One of the Vampires yelled at Hannibal.

"I believe it's called taking a plane, asswipe. Now do you plan on telling me how you got here, of all places? Or was it some fluke? You couldn't actually be that smart, could you?" Hannibal yelled back.

"Fuck you King!" The vampire yelled lunging at Hannibal, only to get incinerated, courtesy of Hannibal's Sun Dogs. The rest of the vampires yelled and sprang at him and Abbey; they totally ignored the Witches and Wizards watching them.

Abbey kicked out and the silver blade sprang out from her boot and into a Vamps heart. Exchanging her Bow for her UV Arc she cut a vamps head and watched it incinerate.

In ten minutes all the vamps were dead except for one who was held at silver stake point by Hannibal.

"Could someone get me a chair for this guy?" Hannibal asked and a chair appeared in front of him. Hannibal pushed the vamp into the chair and quickly cuffed both wrists to it with silver handcuffs.

"So Abbey do you want to do the honors or should I?" Hannibal said motioning to the struggling Vamp.

"Have at him King." Abby said smirking as she handed him a bottle of powdered garlic.

Taking the bottle Hannibal unscrewed the lid and poured just a little under the Vamp's sensitive nose.

The Vamp immediately started sneezing and hacking. King smirked.

"So, gonna tell us how you got here or do I have to beat it out of you?" King said smirking when the Vamp hissed in pain; the silver handcuffs were digging into its arms.

"Not gonna happen King."

"You wanna bet?" Hannibal said taking out a silver stake and dragging it down the Vamps arm. Said Vamp hissed in pain and tried to jerk away.

"Harry! Stop that this instant!" Mrs.Weasley yelled coming up to him and trying to take the silver stake away. The Vamp laughed at Hannibal.

"Letting another woman control you, King?"

"No one controls me." Hannibal said punching the Vampire in the gut.

Abbey placed her hand on Hannibal's shoulder. He turned around and she saw a flash of anger in his eyes before they returned to their normal teasing light.

He relaxed and turned to face the stunned group of Witches and Wizards.

"Did none of you listen? I'm not a child anymore. I've been fighting for my life for the past eight years with no one other then Abbey to help me. Tell me, have any of you been a Vampire, or a slave?" Harry said staring them down.

"Harry, he's a living thing. He has choices and feelings just as you and I do. I'm sure if you just gave him veritraserum, he'd talk." Mrs. Weasley said trying to calm Harry down.

Hannibal busted up laughing.

"The only feeling they have is the hunger for blood. They have choice; they choose to be the way they are. Veritraserum won't work either. Their immune to most drugs. The only thing that works on them is a specially made tranquilizer, of which I don't have any at the moment. These asswipes are evil, pure and simple."

Hannibal turned and walked out of the room, Abbey following him.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Man 13 pgs that took forever! Please review! Thank you!

Rohynn


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering Who I Am

By: Rohynn

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own any of the blade movies. The fight sequence between Abbey and Hannibal below is from the comic book that came with the three movie DVD set.

Warning Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

AN: Just a not incase anyone was wondering, I keep switching from Harry to Hannibal for a reason. Hannibal for when he does something un-Harry, and Harry for when he does something Magical or when he's calm. He's almost got different personalities, eventually I will start referring to him just as Harry as he starts too blend both lives together and get's settled in the Wizarding world, he need's to resolve some of his issues with Vampires, especially the Abuse Danica inflicted on him.

Last Time:

"_The only feeling they have is the hunger for blood. They have choice; they choose to be the way they are. Veritraserum won't work either. Their immune to most drugs. The only thing that works on them is a specially made virus that attacks the cells taken over by the vamp virus. These asswipes are evil, pure and simple." _

_Hannibal turned and walked out of the room, Abbey following him._

Harry muttered obscenities as he led Abbey through the stone hallways of Hogwarts. He couldn't help but wonder where all the students were, there was still a month until Christmas vacation so there should've been students running amok in the hallways. Just as he finished his thought the school bell rang and the hallways filled with subdued students. The curious young Witches and Wizards eyed the visitors curiously. A witch, a 5th year by the looks of her, and a Ravenclaw to boot, caught sight of Harry's forehead and went white.

"It's Harry Potter!!!" she screeched and everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at the surprised Abbey and the annoyed Harry.

All the sudden the students surrounded them and were asking questions, Flitwick , who was getting squished in the crowd, made his way through and started shooing the curious students away.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's wonderful to see you again. If you'll follow me I'll take you to your rooms. Minerva informed me of your arrival and asked that I keep an eye out for you so that you wouldn't get ambushed by the more enthusiastic students." Flitwick explained and led them through a winding maze of corridors and stopped a few portraits down from the Headmistresses office.

The portrait had a Wizard sitting in a chair reading a book. The fireplace in the background was lit and a large dog slept in front of it. The wizard looked up when Flitwick cleared his throat.

"Oh, Hello Professor, what can I do for you?" the Wizard questioned.

"Daniel, Mr. Potter and his…friend, will be staying here for a while. The password is Faery Reel." Flitwick replied, addressing the last part to Harry and Abbey.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I forgot to introduce you, this is Abigail Whistler, just call her Abbey or Whistler, she hates being addressed by Abigail. Abbey this is Professor Flitwick, he teaches Charms and is head of Ravenclaw." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you Professor." Abbey said smiling.

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Whistler. Dinner will be served at the usual time so just head down to the Hall when you're ready. There will be seating for you at the Head Table." Flitwick said smiling, he waved goodbye and walked off down the Hall.

Harry turned to the portrait and said, "Hello Daniel. We'd like to get unpacked so, Faery Reel." The portrait nodded and swung open revealing a large entryway.

Abbey looked around the room amazed. There was a maple framed fireplace, which was lit, a large squishy brown couch with two matching loveseats, and a maple coffee table. The stone floors were covered in multiple carpets in chocolate brown, deep red, gold, and tan. The walls had multiple landscape paintings with various magical animals moving about. A large round table in a corner had several cushioned chairs around it. There was a wrought iron candelabra sat in the center of the table, there were various books sitting about. There were a few windows framed by a deep red set of velvet curtains that revealed the Hogwarts grounds. A dark maple door on the other side of the room led to a bedroom. There were two large canopied beds, not dissimilar to the ones in the Gryffindor dorms. There was another fireplace in this room, also lit; the floors too were the same. A table with two chairs sat under another window, this one had a good view of the Quidditch pitch, and the Forbidden Forest.

"Are all the rooms like this?" Abbey questioned as she started to inspect the room. She took off her jacket and Bow and laid them on the bed he assumed would be hers.

"Yes actually. The Gryffindor Dorms are almost exactly like this. The Slytherin Dorms are in the dungeons so they're noticeably dreary. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw dorms from what I've heard are basically the same, except their done in their House colors." He replied as he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to disarm.

"Do you think we should bring Zoë here? We can go get her and be back in an hour." Abbey questioned, as she walked over and plopped on the bed next to him. He automatically reached over and put his arm around her waist, not moving from his position on the bed.

"Yeah sure, she needs something fun to do and she'll be better protected here." He replied, staring at the deep red and bronze colored canopy above him.

"Okay let's get some coffee and something to eat and then we'll get going." Abbey said standing and dragged Harry up with her.

Harry led the way to the kitchens, avoiding any students that were wandering the halls. Reaching the portrait that was the entrance to the kitchens, he bent down and tickled the pair, moving out of the way in time to avoid getting smacked by the portrait he led Abbey inside.

The House-elves looked up at their entrance and started asking, "Is Mister or Miss hungry? What can we's be getting Mister and Miss?"

"Harry Potter Sir! You've returned!" A familiar elf launched himself at Harry legs, squeezing tightly.

"Hello Dobby. How are you?" Harry questioned the excitable House-elf.

"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter sir is too kind, asking after a lowly House-elf such as Dobby!" said elf wailed.

"Dobby it's all right calm down." Harry soothed, glaring at the quietly snickering Abigail.

"What can Dobby get for Mr. Harry Potter Sir?" the elf asked, calming slightly (or as calm as the oddball elf could get).

"How about some coffee and a couple turkey sandwiches?" Harry replied as he led Abbey to sit at a large table.

What they got was considerably more than 'some coffee and a couple turkey sandwiches'. Their 'snack' consisted of a platter full of turkey sandwiches, two large pots of coffee, a bowl of mixed, fresh fruit, and a plate of a variety of cookies.

Abbey gaped at the massive amounts of food that were still piling up in front of her. Harry smirked at her and dug in.

Mentally shrugging Abbey grabbed a plate and piled it up with her favorites.

30 minutes later

Harry leant back in his chair, groaning.

Abbey sipped her coffee and eyed him.

"Eat enough?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry just shook his head and groaned to his feet, adjusting his weapons belt. Abbey followed suit, finishing her coffee. She adjusted her weapons (bow and arrows, guns, silver daggers, her normal stuff) and stretched.

"Lead the way." She said, motioning to the portrait.

Well that's all for now, I know it's shorter than the last one but it's all I could write at the moment, I also felt it was a good place to stop.

So, you know the drill, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering Who I Am

By: Rohynn

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own any of the blade movies. The fight sequence between Abbey and Hannibal below is from the comic book that came with the three movie DVD set.

Warning Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

AN: Just a not incase anyone was wondering, I keep switching from Harry to Hannibal for a reason. Hannibal for when he does something un-Harry, and Harry for when he does something Magical or when he's calm. He's almost got different personalities, eventually I will start referring to him just as Harry as he starts too blend both lives together and get's settled in the Wizarding world, he need's to resolve some of his issues with Vampires, especially the Abuse Danica inflicted on him.

* * *

Last Time:

_30 minutes later_

_Harry leant back in his chair, groaning._

_Abbey sipped her coffee and eyed him._

"_Eat enough?" she asked sarcastically._

_Harry just shook his head and groaned to his feet, adjusting his weapons belt. Abbey followed suit, finishing her coffee. She adjusted her weapons (bow and arrows, guns, silver daggers, her normal stuff) and stretched. _

"_Lead the way." She said, motioning to the portrait._

* * *

And now:

As Harry led Abbey towards the entrance to the school he mentally groaned when he caught sight of a very familiar redhead.

Arms wrapped tightly around him as Ginny sprang at him, hugging him tightly enough to knock the breath out of him. Out of the corner of his eye Hannibal caught Abbey glaring at Ginny and inwardly smirked, so she was jealous was she? He'd have to use this to his advantage…

"Harry!!! You're alright, I didn't believe Ron when he told me you killed a vampire for no reason; you wouldn't do something like that!!! I missed you so much!!! What happened, why'd you disappear? Did you do something stupid again? You know the Order was better able to handle things at the time, not a half trained Wizard like you!" Ginny babbled while Harry thought to himself, _'What did I ever see in her?'_

"Ginny," he said, gently prying her arms from him, "I DID kill a Vamp for no reason, I am NOT a half-trained wizard, I did NOT do some thing _stupid _again, and at that point in time the Order couldn't handle a dozen magical toddlers, much less a WAR!!!"

Ginny angrily replied, "Well if you're going to speak to me that way, I may just change my mind about taking you back!"

"Go ahead, you're too immature and ignorant and….I have a Girlfriend." Hannibal said, looking at Abbey a mischievous look in his eyes, covering a burning anger that no one but Abbey would notice.

Abbey inwardly sighed, but knew if she didn't help him now he would most likely blow up at the little redheaded chit later if she kept being persistent.

The brunette stepped forward and allowed Hannibal to wrap his arm around her waist, while she in turn wrapped her arm around his.

Ginny sniffed, "I don't believe you!"

Abbey rolled her eyes and pulled the much taller man down to her level and pressed her lips against his, and, deciding to give the annoying brat a show, slipped a bit of tongue in.

Hannibal was at first surprised but gave in, wrapping one arm around Abbeys thin waist and using the other to hold Abbey's head in place. He slowly pulled away form the kiss when he heard Ginny angrily stomping away.

Abbey's eyes were half-lidded and she blushed when she caught him looking at her. Smiling Hannibal leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I think we need to talk about this when we get back later."

Abbey nodded, too embarrassed to speak, and half-afraid she wouldn't be able too after _that._

Harry gently took her hand and led the way out of Hogwarts.

* * *

The two veteran Nightstalkers reached the base in no time and after entering their personal key codes and a small blood sample to make sure they weren't vamps (1) walked in to the living room of the small base. Zoë was curled up on the couch watching one of her favorite shows, Naruto.

"Hey Zoë, why don't you get your stuff together, we're going to take you to Hogwarts, okay?" Abbey said, smiling at the small girl.

"Cool!" She exclaimed before running off to her room to get her things.

Abbey and Hannibal separated to go to their respective rooms and pack their meager belongings.

* * *

15 min later

Hannibal shrunk the last bag of weapons to the size of a matchbox and picked it up, placing it in one of his many pockets on his favorite black cargos. He stuffed on one of his favorite pairs of black combat boots, the ones that had tap release silver daggers in the toe. He scooped up his thick black canvas jacket that had so many hidden pockets in it that he couldn't remember what was where half the time and pulled it on over his thick black hoodie with a Korn logo across the front.

He looked around his room, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything and nodding to himself stepped out of his room and into the hallway just as Abbey was about to knock on his door. He noticed she was wearing his favorite outfit and smirked to himself.

Abbey wore black combat boots that were the same design as his and a pair of black cargo pants. She wore a silver studded belt (the studs were detachable and were mini liquid silver bombs.) a _very_ low v-neck, dark blue, long sleeve, top that showed her tattoo and a jacket that was the same as his.

Hannibal admired the view as she turned around to pull forward her luggage.

Noticing how many bags of weapons she had he shook his head at how alike they were. He waved his hand over her bags, instantly shrinking them. Abbey smiled and scooped up her shrunken things. She stuffed them in her pocket and motioning towards Zoë's room she opened the door.

Zoë (2) was seated on her bed wearing faded blue jeans, converse, a silver studded belt like Abbeys (it was one of the few explosive weapons they allowed her to have)(3), a thick dark blue sweater, a black leather jacket that had several silver daggers hidden in it, black gloves and scarf, and several pieces of silver jewelry. Her distinctive long blonde hair was covered by a black beanie that was pulled low around her ears. Her duffle bag, large suitcase and backpack were placed on the floor next to her bed.

Waving his hand over her things to shrink them he smiled as she avidly watched.

"Awesome!"

Hannibal picked up her things and placed them in one of his pockets and followed the excited girl out of the compound.

* * *

When they reached Hogwarts an hour later Harry was exhausted from making the Charm that now hung around Zoë's neck. He'd used her silver chime ball to make a permanent charm that would allow her to get through the ant-muggle Charms that were so common in the Wizarding world.

Zoë gazed around her, taking in all the strange things. The portraits moved and was that…yes, it was a ghost.

She looked up when she heard someone approaching. An older woman with white hair, wearing and older style tartan dress and a witch's hat had a stern expression on her face.

"Mr. Potter, why did you not inform me that you were leaving the grounds? The Order could have organized a guard and gone with you. And who have you brought with you?" She questioned.

"Professor, I can take care of my self and I had Abbey to guard my back. The order does not need to waist resources on guarding me when they need to find a way to defeat Voldemort's armies. This is Zoë Sommerfield, she's our Ward. She'll be staying here, where we can keep an eye on her." Hannibal said, eyeing an innocently whistling Zoë.

McGonagall nodded reluctantly, fighting a smile at the thought of Harry Potter having to deal with a mischievous teenager. It was simply too funny.

"Well, you'd better place some defensive shields on a charm for her so some of the _other _student's don't get any ideas." McGonagall said before smiling down at Zoë in welcome.

"Enjoy your stay at our humble school. I'm sure Mr. Potter will inform you of all the secret passage ways and the like." She said before nodding to an amused Harry and Abbey.

Shaking his head he led the way to their rooms.

* * *

Zoë looked around her room. From Hannibal and Abbey's surprised expression's she deduced that this room had been added by magic. The bed was a dark maple, with red gold and bronze being the dominating colors of the room. There were carpets scattered about and wardrobe was against the wall next to a door that she assumed was the bathroom. A fireplace with lit an merrily blazing, the was a chaise, a loveseat and a couch placed in front of it with squishy looking pillows and a few throws laid about. A red and brown carpet covered most of the flagstone floor and a desk with a comfortable looking chair sat in one corner. A large bay window with a cushioned window seat overlooked some sort of sports field and a dark looking forest. A bookcase sat next to the desk filled with books; skimming over the titles she noticed they seemed to be introductory books to the Wizarding world.

Nodding to herself, she said, "I like it. Can you unshrink my stuff?" She asked Hannibal.

He nodded and pulled out her bags and enlarged them.

"We'll leave you to unpack. Call if you need anything."

She nodded absentmindedly, already digging through her duffle bag for her clothes. Hannibal had enlarged the inside of the bag so she could fit all of her things.

Once she'd placed her shoes, shirts, pants, jacket and various accessories in the wardrobe and drawers she pulled out her laptop that she'd talked Hannibal into charming to work in magical areas, along with a battery that would run on magic. In fact all of her electronic things now ran on magic. Saved on money for batteries and the like.

She placed her ipod, a present from Abbey, on her desk along with several CD portfolios. Digging out her books she stuffed them in wherever she could in the bookcase. Several pictures, framed in plain stainless steel were placed on her desk too. They were pictures of her mother, Abbey, Hannibal and one of when she'd managed to sneak up on Blade when he was polishing is precious sword. She shook her head at the thought of the Daywalker. He hadn't contacted them in a very long time.

* * *

Abbey hung the last of her clothes in the large closet. Hannibal had finished with his clothes some time ago and was now unpacking their various weapons. Digging her ipod and laptop out of her bag along with her ipod she placed two of her most precious things on the desk in the corner of the room and joined Hannibal in unpacking their obscenely large amount of weapons.

* * *

2 hours later

Looking at his watch Hannibal realized that if they hurried they could eat Dinner in the Great Hall.

"Abbey let's go eat. You wash up and I'll get Zoë."

Abbey nodded absentmindedly.

Shaking his head Hannibal knocked on Zoë's door and hearing a faint, "Come in!" over the loud music he opened the door to find Zoë laying on her stomach on her bed, reading a book.

"Time for Dinner." Hannibal said. He made sure she was getting up and putting on her shoes before he went out in to the common room to wait for the two girls.

Abbey was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked out of her room and Zoë came out shortly after, tugging her shoe on. Pausing to tie it she plaintively asked, "Do you think they'll have Pepsi?"

Laughing Hannibal said, "No, the Wizarding World doesn't drink Muggle soda. They will have Butterbeer which I do believe you will like."

Zoë pouted but followed the two Nightstalkers out of the portrait hole.

When they reached the Great Hall Harry groaned when he realized that they were the last one's to arrive. Shrugging and deciding to live with it he opened the doors and led the way to the staff table. There were three empty seats next to the Headmistress.

Feeling eyes on him and noticing the silence he grasped Abbey's waiting hand. He knew if he didn't have something to distract him he was likely to blow up at innocent children.

Pulling Abbey's seat out for her he pushed it in then did the same for Zoë. He slid into his seat next to Professor McGonagall and dug in.

Realizing no one was going to tell them who the strange new people were the students slowly went back to eating and conversation started up again.

Hannibal sighed in relief when he didn't feel anyone staring at him anymore.

Glancing over to see how Zoë and Abbey were fairing he smile as they sampled a little bit of each dish and the various drinks in front of them in delight. Knowing they would be alright he enjoyed the food that he never realized he'd missed so much.

He was home.

* * *

Whew!!! I'm done!!! Okay so I would like some reviews, please!!!

Now on to the Author's Notes:

(1): I figure with all the geniuses they HAVE to have working for them, someone would have figured something like this out…or just call it creative license.

(2): I can't really remember how old Zoë was but I needed her to be at least 15 so, she is. Her age will be important.

(3): With how long she's been around the Nightstalkers she's bound to have picked up a few things, and Hannibal and Abbey would want her to be able to defend herself sooo….

Newayz on to the shameless plugging please read my one-shot A Child in a Cupboard.

Remember, review!!!!


End file.
